Premier jours de lycée
by Ruika-Chan
Summary: Naruto arrive dans un nouveau lycée. Et il lui arrive une petite broutille ...   Attention, Sasunaru, donc yaoi, donc homophobes, oust' !


Bon, je precise, CE N'EST PAS MOI QUI L'EST ECRIS! (la première version)... Comme elle avait pas trop plut, à la première version, je vous donne maintenant une nouvelle version *tin tin tin* Que j'ai entièrement réecris (sauf deux, trois p'tits trucs) tellement j'étais pris dans le truc ... Bon ben bonne lecture ! Et reviews si vous avez aimer ( ou pas aimer) ... !

***Tut tut tut***

_"-Roh ta gueule !"_ **Dis-je tout en prenant soin d'ecraser mon doux reveil . Ahhh, ça y est, le jour que je redoutais le plus est arrivé! La rentrée! Je baillais fort, puis decidais de descendre pour le petit dejeuner …**  
><em>"- 'Lut .. Tout le monde … <em>  
><em>-Bonjour Naruto, ça va ce matin? Tu ne stresse pas trop j'espère ? "<em> **Ahhh mais elle peut pas se taire? Je viens a peine de me lever et je suis déjà le centre d'un interrogatoire ….**  
><em>"- Nan ça va … "<em>  
><strong>Je finis rapidement mon dejeuner puis remontais dans ma chambre pour me preparer avant de redescendre prendre mon sac puis sortir pour aller au lycée … Aujourd'hui, c'etais la rentrée... J'avais pas envis de revoir Sasuke. Il avais des cheveux et des yeux noirs, il n'était pas musclé, plutot frêle, exactement le genre de personne qu'on aimerait proteger. Moi, j'étais blond avec de grands yeux bleus, plutôt musclé grâce au sport... On était tous à fait oposé mais malgrès ça les meilleurs amis du monde. Nous passions tout notre temps ensembles, mais, avant les vacances, je lui est avoué que je l'aimais, lui et ses yeux d'ebenes, lui et ses cheveux noirs, lui. Après, je m'étais enfuis et je ne lui avais pas reparler depuis. Il n'avait pas arrêter de m'appeler mais je n'avais pas repondu, de peur qu'il me rejete, moi avec mes yeux bleus, moi avec mes cheveux blonds ...<strong>

** Arrivé au bahut, je partis voir les fiches pour voir dans quelle classe j'étais … Quelques instants plus tard, je vis une tonne d'élèves se diriger vers l'entrée … je m'approchais et reussis a me frayer un chemin a travers cette foule en delire pour voir quel en était la cause … Un beau brun se trouvait au centre, ses yeux etait noirs et il etait si musclé! Il me fesait beaucoup penser à Sasuke.. Tiens, en parlant de lui, je ne l'avais pas vu aujourd'hui. Oups il à dut remarquer que je le mattais … Il me regardait avec un regard insistant... La cloche sonna … Ouf ! On rentrait tous en cours … et merde … Le beau brun est dans ma classe … J'avais vus le nom de Sasuke pourtant dans la liste mais il ne semblait pas etre là. Quelqu'un vint s'assoir à côté de moi, je ne le regardais même pas tellement je reflechissais …**  
><em>"-S'lut, c'est Shika <em>  
><em>-Ah salut.<em> **Shikamaru étais un autre de mes amis proches... C'étais un gros flemmard avec une coupe de cheveux bizarre ( en forme d'ananas ) mais il étais super intelligent et super gentil ...**  
><em>-T'a bloquer sur Sasuke?,<em> **me dit-il en rigolant**  
><em>-Hein ? Non pas du tout ! Au fait, il est où ? Je l'ai pas vus en arrivant... <em>  
><em>-Tu reconnais même pas ton meilleur pote ? Bon ok, j'avous, il à beaucoup changer... Il est devenus vachement musclé ! <em>  
><em>-Me dis pas que c'est le brun là, Sasuke ? <em>  
><em>-Ben, je te le dit pas alors ..."<em>  
><strong>Je ne répondis rien et le cour commenca ….<strong>  
><strong>Et les heures passerent …. Sans rien de bien interressant a-part quelques regards insistants de Sasuke. Merde …<strong>  
><em>"-Monsieur … je me suis coupé la main … <em>**Super dès la rentrée, je dois aller a l'infirmerie …**  
><em>-Ah … Sasuke accompagne le s'il te plait!"<em>  
><strong>Quand j'entendis son nom, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour … On sortit dans le couloir et le trajet se fit dans un long et pesant silence jusqu'à ce que Sasuke le brise:<strong>  
><em>"-Tu te rappelle la veille des vacances ? Tu m'a dit un truc ... <em>  
><em>-Et alors? <em>  
><em>-Alors ... Je voudrais te répondre...<em>  
><strong>Je pris peur et m'empressa de dire qu'on étais arrivés ...<strong>  
><em>-Ca m'empechera pas de te dire que je ... <em>  
><em>-Alors les garcons ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous vous étes blessés ?,<em> **L'infirmière etait une dame assez vielle mais elle était extremement gentille. L'infirmerie était, pour Sasuke et moi, un endroit où on pouvait être tranquille pour parler... L'infirmiè****re nous laisser souvent le lit du fond quand on secher les cours. **  
><em>-Oui madame, je me suis coupé à la main. Il faudrait desinfecter et mettre un pansement... <em>  
><em>-Et tu viens à l'infirmerie pour ça mon petit Naruto ? Dit plutôt que vous secher les cours... Bon, vous pouver aller dans votre lit, au fond. J'ai du travail, je doit vous laisser. Mais je vous conseil de retourner en cours apres sinon ça va barder pour vous ... Et pour moi si ils savent que vous êtes rester ici. <em>  
><em>-Mais je- <em>  
><em>-Merci beaucoup madame... Naruto et moi, on as plein de trucs à se dire...<em>  
><em>-A la la, la jeunesse! Amuser vous bien mais ne faite pas trop de bruit"<em>

**Sasuke me pris par le bras et m'entraina vers le lit du fond. Il me mit dessus et tira les rideau tout autour. Je m'appretais à sortir quand il me prit le poignet me retourna vers lui. Je devins rouge pivoine …**  
><em>"-Ben qu'est-ce que t'a Naruto? T'es devenus tout rouge... C'est moi qui te fait cet effet la ?<em>, **me demanda-il en souriant.**  
><em>-Eviement que c'est toi, cretin! <em>  
><em>-Comme tu est mignon... <em>  
><em>-Arrête ca, je suis pas mignon ! <em>  
><em>-Mais si, regarde... Ca, c'est mignon, ca aussi ...<em> **Il commenca à me chatouiller. J'éclater de rire.**  
><em>- Prfff arrête ... Hihi non, pas ici, haha ici, je suis trop sensible! <em>  
><em>-Ah, les hanches sont ton point faible ... <em>  
><em>-Et toi, c'est le cou, regarde!<em> "**Pris dans le jeu, je mettais mes mains sur son coup pour le chatouiller à mon tour... Il enleva ma chemise tout en continuant a me chatouiller. Je déboutonner aussi le haut de sa chemise pour avoir plus de place pour le chatouiller. Quand je me rendis compte que ma chemise était tomber, il était en train de debotonner mon pantalon et de le baisser un peu pour avoir accés à plus de peau. Une fois mon pantalon baisser, il s'attaqua a mon calecon. Là, je ne rigolais plus du tout.**  
><em>-Tu peut m'expliquer a quoi tu joue la ? <em>  
><em>-Je joue pas, je te desappe...,<em>** dit-il en continuant à joué avec l'elastique du seul vetement qui me rester...**  
><em>-Ah oui, d'accord, et tu m'explique pourquoi s'il te plait ? <em>  
><em>-Ben parce que j'ai envie, tiens ! <em>  
><em>-Et si moi j'ai pas envie ?<em>  
><em>-Ben on vas demander à ton corps ... Regarde se qui te dit ...",<em> **Il glissa sa main dans mon caleçon et toucha du bout des doigts mon sexe. Je devins dès lors tout rouge et j'arrêter sa main en le regardant avec un regard suppliant.**  
><em>"C'est pas mon corps qui va pouvoir te dire que si on se fait prendre, on est vraiment dans la merde jusqu'au cou ... <em>  
><em>-Peut être. N'empeche que maintenant, on va pas sortir comme ça ... Regarde, moi c'est pareil...,<em> **Il prit ma main et la guida jusqu'à son entre-jambe. Elle était effectivement bien gonflée...**  
><em>-Bon, ben d'accord alors mais on fait pas de bruits, hein ? <em>  
><em>-C'est surtout à toi qu'il faut dire ça... Je suis sûr que tu pourras plus te retenir de gemir quand je te defoncerais le ****** avec mon ***** et puis-<em>  
><em>-Moin de blabla, plus d'action!<em>  
><em>-Oh oh ..."<em> ** Il posa ses levres si douces sur mon torse et y deposa des baisers papillons …**  
><strong>Mon dieu que c'étais bon !<strong>  
><strong>Il fit glisser sa main vers mon entre-jambe et passa sa main sur mon érection déjà grosse. Il baissa mon calecon et se pencha sur ma verge tendu. Il souffla doucement dessus.<strong>  
><em>"-Huuuuummmm …. <em>  
><em>-On dirait que t'aime ça, hein ? <em>  
><em>-Ben oui puisque c'est toi qui le fait, crétin! <em>  
><em>-Je continue alors? <em>  
><em>-O...Oui"<em> **Il continua pendant de longues minutes avant d'arrêter et de se déshabiller à son tour.. Il m'embrassa. Je m'allongeais et lui se mit a quatres pattes au dessus de moi .. Il introduisit un doigt puis deux doigts …. Ahhhh j'en veux plus !**  
><em>"-J'en veux... J'en veux plus ...S'il te plait !<em>  
><em>-Oui mais chut, fait pas de bruit"<em> **Il enleva ses doigts … Puis me pénetra doucement …. Il me laissa s'habituer à son membre puis commenca de longs vas et viens si delicieux. Il prit dans sa main mon sexe plus tendu que jamais et le masturba delicatement ... Je me mis a jouir et éjacula dans sa main. Il la porta à la bouche et lécha le liquide...Je le sentit se déverser en moi.. J'avais chaud****.. lui aussi. Il se coucha à côté de moi, mit la couette au dessus de nous et nous nous endormit sans même nettoyer...**

**Plus tard, l'infirmière vint nous voir.**  
><em>"- Vous faisiez une sieste ? Desolé de vous reveiller les garcons mais je pense que vous devriez retourner en cours... Il est déjà 10h 30 ... <em>  
><em>-Oui madame ...,<em> **répondis-je en laissant le temps à Sasuke pour se réveiller...**  
><em>-Oh, je vois que vous avez eut chaud, vous vous êtes déhabiller... C'est mieux de dormir en sous-vêtements si on as trop chaud mais faites attention a ne pas prendre froid en sortant du lit...<em>  
><em>-Oui, oui, vous pouvez sortir s'il vous plait, on vas se rhabiller et retourner en cours. <em>  
><em>-Je m'en vais les jeunes!"<em> **Je me levais, un peu affolé, comment on aller faire pour nettoyer tout ca ? Pendant que Sasuke se reveiller, je me rhabiller tout en réflechissant.**  
><em>"-Ruto ... Naruto ! Oh, tu m'entend ? <em>  
><em>-Oup's oui pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées ... Comment on va faire pour nettoyer tout ça ?<em>  
><em>-T'inquiete pas, l'infirmière elle le fera... <em>  
><em>-QUOI ? Mais, elle est pas au courant pour nous deux et puis les cours, les profs, les parents ... <em>  
><em>-Heum ... Tu t'embrouille la, on a qu'à se cacher, c'est exitant un amour interdis ! Et l'infirmière le sait, quand j'allais pas bien, j'allais souvent lui parler. Et avant les vacances, j'étais aller la voir en lui disant que je t'aimer mais que je savais pas comment faire pour te le dire... Je pense qu'elle à déjà compris... On peut pas dire que tu est étais si silencieux que ça !, <strong>Me dit-il sur un air moqueur. <strong>_  
><em>-Ouai ben c'est pas ma faute d'abbord ! C'est la tienne, t'es devenus trop musclé ! <em>  
><em>-C'est vrai ? C'est pour toi que j'ai fais ça. <em>  
><em>-LES GARS ! Je veux bien être gentille, vous acceuillir pour que vous soyez tranquilles pour vous faire des papouilles, je veux bien laver vos draps après... Mais je veux qu'en échange, vous alliez en cours tout les jours et que vous sechiez le moins possible. C'est Ok ? <em>  
><em>-Oui madame, merci beaucoup madame !"<em>répondit-on en coeur.

**On retourner en cours et finalement, quand nos parents nous on vu rentrer main dans la main chez Sasuke (ils sont très amis et prenne souvent le café ensemble quand nous rentrons du lycée.), ils ne se sont pas poser de questions. Encore moins quand on est rester seuls dans la chambre pour jouer au jeux videos ... Quand on est redescendu pour manger. La mère de Sasuke à même laisser échapper un "Mon fils enfin devenu un homme" ...**


End file.
